rebcfandomcom-20200213-history
Fender Raske
Fender Raske Interviewer (This Character Belongs to Rebc29) Personality Fender's personality type is an ESFP. As an ESFP, his primary mode of living is focused externally, where he takes things in via his five senses in a literal, concrete fashion. His secondary mode is internal, where he deals with things according to how he feels about them, or how they fit with his personal value system. He lives in the world of people possibilties. He loves people and new experiences. He is lively and fun, and enjoys being the center of attention. He lives in the here-and-now, and relish excitement and drama in his life. He has very strong inter-personal skills, and may find himself in the role of the peacemaker frequently. Since he makes decisions by using his personal values, he is usually very sympathetic and concerned for other people's well-being. He's usually quite generous and warm. He is very observant about other people, and seems to sense what is wrong with someone before others might, responding warmly with a solution to a practical need. He might not be the best advice-giver in the world, because he dislikes theory and future-planning, but he is great for giving practical care. He is definitely a spontaneous, optimistic individual. He loves to have fun. Since he has not developed his Thinking side by giving consideration to rational thought processing, he tends to become over-indulgent, and place more importance on immediate sensation and gratification than on his duties and obligations. He may also avoid looking at long-term consequences of his actions. For Fender, the entire world is a stage. He loves to be the center of attention and perform for people. He's constantly putting on a show for others to entertain them and make them happy. He enjoys stimulating other people's senses, and is extremely good at it. He would love nothing more than for life to be a continual party, in which he plays the role of the fun-loving host. He loves people, and everybody loves him. One of his greatest gifts is his general acceptance of everyone. He is upbeat and enthusiastic, and genuinely likes almost everybody. He is unfailingly warm and generous with his friends, and he generally treats everyone as a friend. However, once crosesed, Fender's likely to make a very strong and stubborn judgment against the person who crossed him. He is capable of deep dislike in such a situation. Fender under a great deal of stress gets overwhelmed with negatives thoughts and possibilities. As an optimistic individual who lives in the world of possibilities, negative possibilities do not sit well with him. In an effort to combat these thoughts, he's likely to come up with simple, global statements to explain away the problem. These simplistic explanations may or may not truly get to the nature of the issue, but they serve him well by allowing him to get over it. He's very practical, although he hates structure and routine. He likes to "go with the flow", trusting in his ability to improvise in any situation presented to him. He has a very well-developed appreciation for aesthetic beauty, and an excellent sense of space and function. He takes great pleasure in objects of aesthetic beauty. He has a strong appreciation for the finer things in life, such as good food and good wine. Fender's a great team player. He is not likely to create any problems or fuss, and is likely to create the most fun environment possible for getting the task done. He likes to feel strongly bonded with other people. He has a strong appreciation for the beauties of nature as well. He has a tremendous love for life, and knows how to have fun. He likes to bring others along on their fun-rides, and he's a lot of fun to be with. He's flexible, adaptable, genuinely interested in people, and usually kind-hearted. He has a special ability to get a lot of fun out of life, but he needs to watch out for the pitfalls associated with living entirely in the moment. History Fender was born in the Capitol to Snider and Marionette Raske. Marionette was a famous, well-known acrtress when she was younger. Snider was a stuntman, who often worked in drag, as women's stunt-doubles. Snider just-so-happened to be Marionette's stunt double. She took a liking to him, and they dated for a while. They eventually got married and had three children- Snider Jr., Glitter, and Fender. Fender lived a fairly normal life- or at least as normal as the Capitol can make it. When he heard that there was an opening as Interviewer for the Games, he was quick to audition. Due to his famous family, his good looks, charisma, and his ability to speak well, he got the job easily. |- |width="50%" style="width: 44%; font-size: 95%; color: #4F4F4F;"| Other |- |width="50%" style="width: 44%; font-size: 95%; color: #4F4F4F;"| |} Relationships Relationships